1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air mattress, and more particularly, to an air mattress has a pillow strips to provide pillow portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional air mattresses (air beds) are convenient to carry outdoor, since users can use them to take a rest and before use just inflating the air mattress is needed. Air mattresses generally include strips so as to stretch the inner walls of the air mattresses after inflated.
The aforementioned air mattresses are only single-layered structures. If the air mattress needs to increase an extra layer structure, the conventional method is to assemble two single-layered air mattresses to form a two-layered structure. However, this assembling method would become inefficient if air mattresses having more than two layers are required. Or even if they are assembled, individually inflating each of the air mattresses is necessary and causes great inconvenience. In addition, after conventional the air mattresses are inflated, users need to specially prepare pillows since there is no pillow formed on the top wall of the air mattress, and it may also cause great inconvenience.